Wings (Castiel X Reader)
by CentonFan0726
Summary: The Reader is on her way to meet Castiel for the very first time, only...things sure don't go as planned.


**Request: Hey :) could you do one where we see cas' wings? Please and thank ^_^**

_Here you go Anon! You didn't say if you wanted Smut included or not so I didn't include it this time. Let me know if you wanted it a different way and I can write it again! :) Enjoy and thanks for requesting!_

Glancing at the clock on the wall as the final seconds ticked down, I sprang from my seat as the bell rang and I quickly took off down the hall.

Today my "brothers" were picking me up and taking me back to the bunker for the weekend. The boys had always been protective of me ever since they had found me. My parents were hunters and they had been killed by a demon. Dean and Sam had showed up just a little too late to save my parents but they saved me and took me in. Then I was only 15 and now I'm a senior in high school.

"Hey Y/N! What are you doing tonight? Any special weekend plans?"

I spun around to see my friend closing her locker and shouldering her backpack as the two of us made our way down the hall and out to the front where we were going to be picked up.

"Oh! My brothers are picking me up for the weekend! They've been gone for a while and promised to spend some time with me."

We chatted a lit bit more as we finally opened the front doors to the school and my eyes immediately landed on the black Impala parked out front and I grinned when I caught the boys eyes.

"Well Y/BF/N, those are my brothers, I'll see you later."

My best friend looked over and her eyes widened.

"Woah, your brothers are hot..."

I chuckled and took off down the stairs towards Dean and Sam and immediately wrapped my arms around Sammy and he laughed as he hugged me back.

"Hiya Moose!"

Sam gave me his #1 bitch face and I just grinned at him.

"Hi Shorty!"

I squeaked as I felt Deans' arms wrap around my waist and pick me up.

"Dean!" I squealed as I gripped his arms in fear of him dropping me. "Put. Me. Down!" I laughed as he finally set me on my feet and we all climbed into the Impala and drove off back towards the bunker.

"How was school today short stuff?" Sam asked as he looked over his shoulder to me in the back seat. I shrugged and looked out the window.

"School was school. Boring as always."

Dean chuckled and turned down the road that the bunker was on.

"So Y/N, we are going to introduce you to Cas today. He's gonna be waiting for us at the bunker cause we have a hunt tonight. You are staying with Cas."

I sat up a little straighter at the mention of Cas. Cas or Castiel, was the angel that had pulled Dean out of hell. After the boys had taken me in, they told me their story. I couldn't believe how much they had been through but Cas had helped as much as he could. Up until today, I had never even had the chance to meet Castiel but I was kinda excited. Dean and Sam had told me a lot about him and I was ready to meet him.

"Soooo he's like my babysitter?" I was a little upset that the boys thought I needed a babysitter. I mean come on, I'm 17!

"Well yes and no. See Cas is starting to lose his grace so he's becoming more and more human. So actually you will be more his babysitter than he will be yours."

I nodded and watched the scenery go by and soon enough we had arrived at the bunker. Hopping out of the backseat I grabbed my backpack and flung it over my shoulder before making my way inside.

"Cas! We're back!" Dean shouted as we all made our way inside the Library and I dropped my backpack on the table. I heard a rustling sound and I turned around quickly. My eyes widened when I saw him.

"Hey Cas! This is Y/N. Y/N this is Castiel, Angel of the Lord."

I stood there in silence as my eyes looked over him. My eyes grew wider at what I saw just behind him. Two very large black wings were extended from his back. Although I couldn't see them up close, they looked soft.

"Hello Y/N. I'm Castiel."

My eyes shot up to his face and I scrambled to answer back.

"Um...Hi Castiel. I...Um..."

I was flustered and couldn't help but reach out to touch one of the feathers on the tip of his left wing. He shuddered and stepped back with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry! It just...your wings...they are beautiful!"

Dean and Sam stepped forward and looked at me.

"What the hell are you talking about Y/N? You can see Cas's wings?"

Cas was watching me with wide eyes from across the room and I just nodded.

"You don't see them? They are huge and beautiful."

"No Y/N. We can't see them. Cas? What the hell is going on here? How can Y/N see your wings?"

Dean stepped in front of me protectively and I couldn't help but peer around him to see Castiel's reaction.

"It's very unusal for a human to be able to see an Angel's wings Dean. In fact it's almost impossible. There is only one way a human can see an angels' wings."

Sam and Dean just looked at him waiting for an explination.

"Only an Angel's true soul mate can see them."

Dean and Sam spun around towards me with wide eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Castiel stepped foward until he was just a few feet from me and took my hands in his.

"Yes. Y/N you are my soul mate."


End file.
